1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for ground terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-253167 discloses a connection structure for fitting and connecting through holes of a ground terminal to two stud bolts projecting on a ground panel. The connection structure that has stud bolts projecting on the ground panel easily positions the ground terminal with respect to the ground panel. However, positioning the ground terminal with respect to the ground panel is difficult with a connection structure that has a female screw hole provided on a ground panel and a through hole of a ground terminal positioned with respect to the female screw hole.
Consideration has been given to providing a lock on the ground terminal for locking to a receiving portion formed on the ground panel to facilitate positioning the ground terminal. However, this approach presents a new problem of positioning the lock and the receiving portion prior to locking the lock to the receiving portion.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve operability.